Error's new puppet
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Frisk and Sans have a daughter what happens when a glitch becomes intrested in her? Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Undertale only my OC**

Several years after the monsters had been freed from the Underground Sans and Frisk got together and during them years Frisk had become pregnent and after nine months she gave birth. The child was a beautiful little girl the girl had a body of a skeleton but she had Frisk brown hair. Her eyes were normally brown like Frisk's but when she used her magic it would turn light blue like her fathers. Frisk and Sans had difficulty with their childs name at first but soon they named her Laura. The two parents raised her with all the love as did the rest of her family and from her grandparents to her uncles and aunts. On this day Laura would be celebrating her 7th birthday with her family. She woke up early that morning and instantly ran into her parents room jumping on their bed yelling.

"Wake up! wake up!" She crawled across the bed to sit in front of the half asleep parents. Sans smiled at his daughter.

"why? is something happening?" Laura playfully glared at her father.

"It's my birthday!" Sans smiled at her again.

"Really? How old are you now? 100?" He said this whilst grabbing her sitting her on his knees.

"No I'm seven" Frisk ruffled her daughters hair and smiled.

"well how about we go downstairs and make you some birthday pancakes?" Laura jumped out of bed and ran downstairs followed by Frisk. After the breakfast Laura was given her, her presents which included a new bow from her mum, a black scarf from Papyrus and a necklace from her father. The necklace was like her mothers red heart but instead it was a dark blue heart, which she insisted she wanted to wear straight away. For her birthday treat all of her family was coming around for a picnic and buffet type party. Whilst Frisk and Sans were setting up the decorations Laura went to look around the woods that was behind their house. As she went further in she heard her father yell to her.

"Don't go to far Laura!" Laura looked back yelling.

"Okay, Dad!" Laura climbed over some logs and pushed past some tall pieces of grass when a high pitched voice spoke up.

"Howdey!" Laura looked around before the voice spoke again. "Down here!" Laura then looked at the ground where a small golden flower was looking to her Laura kneeled down in front of the stange little plant. "You must be Laura, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" The flower chuckled.

"I know a lot of things about you Laura. Including who your parents are" He looked in the direction of her house. "Look I like Frisk as much as much as any other monster so I'll give you some advice. Someone is coming for you Laura" This scared Laura.

"What do you mean? Who even are you?" the flower again chuckled.

"Oh, how rude of me my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower. What I mean is that someone I'm not sure yet,who,but someone is wanting to 'meet' you" From the otherside of the trees the two heard a voice.

"Laura, Toriel is here!" Laura looked to the voice yelling.

"okay, I'm coming!" She looked back to Flowey. "well what do I do?" Flowey thought for a moment.

"All you can do is wait and be safe" Laura sighed and stood up to leave. "Oh and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this conversation, arlight?" He didn't even wait for a response before leaving. After the party had finished and the guests had left Laura had gotten dressed into a long purple nightgown and was laying on the floor in the living room drawing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Laura ran to answer the door but when she opened it there was noone there. She looked down and sat a small box laying in front of her feet, after looking around to see any sight of anyone of could have left it she picked it up and went back inside. After sitting down on the sofa and looked over the box her parents walked in Frisk asking.

"What have you got there honey?" Laura read the tag attached to the box.

"'To Laura, see you soon'" She hesitently opened the box and gasped softly at what was inside. Laying insome crisp tissue paper was a small plush doll that look identical to her. It even had the necklace that she had and the same clothes she was wearing that day she pulled it out and noticed the only thing that was not similar to her was the black buttons for eyes. Showing her parents the note they were slightly worried but didn't think much of it, that night Laura went to bed with the doll next to her but as she slept several little blue objects began crawling off the doll. What was wired is that they looked like small pieces of blue thread.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed and Laura has kept the doll next to her side for all of them days wherever she went she would take the doll with her. However on this day Sans and Frisk decided to take her to the park where she brought her ball and her doll with her. She kicked the ball into a tree multiple times when she kicked it to hard and it went into the forest. Laura looked to her parents who were talking to each other a few feet away and she then grabbed her doll and ran into the forest to try and find the ball. After a few seconds Laura was beginning to wonder where the ball could have gotten to when a deep voice spoke to her.

"Looking for this?" Laura looked to the voice and what she saw nearly made her scream. The person looked like her father with their body but that was it their bones were oil black except for their finger tips and their teeth which were a yellow. Their legs were a blood red and the dark parts of thier eye sockets were red as well, blue lines ran down their eyes that could look like tears. One of their eyes was small and white but the other was large and was made of three colours the outside part was yellow the next part was blue and the centre was black. They were wearing a blue jacket and black shorts with yellow lines running down them they also had on a pair of black trainers with yellow laces. Laura took a step back as the figure took a step towards her they then pulled out Laura's ball and rolled it towards her. Laura clung to her doll but built up the couarge to say.

"W-w-who are you?" The person laughed their voice almost glitching like a computer.

"You can call me Error. But I don't need any formalites from you Laura I just came here for one thing" Laura swollowed a dry lump in her throat.

"a-a-and what i-is that?" Error's face darkened before he looked his with a evil smile.

"YOU!" Suddenly long pieces of blue thread tied around Error's fingers and shot out towards Laura making her scream in terror. On the outside of the woods Frisk and Sans were becoming worried they couldn't find Laura anywhere. Suddenly from the woods they both hear a ear piercing scream making them both run towards it. Back with Error and Laura, Error had wrapped the threads around her soul some other pieces were pinning her arms around her side making her struggle. Error chuckled darkly. "The more you struggle the more painful it gets" he then closed one hand, lifting her off the ground making her grunt in pain and move towards him. Error heard the twigs snapping getting closer and he turned to a nearby tree placing his hand to the thick vegetation before the tree's start to glitch out and a opening opened up. Suddenly Sans and Frisk appear through the vegetation glaring at Error who darkly smiled up at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Error glared at them.

"I've already introduced myself once I don't need to do it again" Sans' eye light up and quickly summoned a gaster blaster which managed to cut the threads making Laura fall to the ground.

"Frisk grab Laura and hide this won't take long" Error glared at Sans and fired red bones towards him which Sans dodged. After a few attacks were sent Error yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Error sent multiple threads around Sans which ensnared him in one place Error then opened the wired portal again but before he entered he pointed his hand out a threads shot out wrapping around Laura's soul pulling her toward him. He held her up like a puppet and jumped through the portal spinning around and quickly closing it. Laura was now crying tears of fear as he wrapped the threads around her arms stringing her up from the empty roof.


End file.
